mbschannelfandomcom-20200214-history
2015-16 United States network television schedule
The 2015–16 network television schedule for the six major English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2015 to August 2016. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2014–15 season. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 10, 2015, followed by Fox on May 11, ABC on May 12, CBS on May 13, and The CW on May 14. PBS is not included; member stations have local flexibility over most of their schedules and broadcast times for network shows may vary. Ion Television and MyNetworkTV are also not included since the majority of both networks' schedules comprise syndicated reruns (with limited original programming on the former). The CW is not included on weekends, since it does not offer network programming. New series are highlighted in bold. All times are U.S. Eastern and Pacific time (except for some live sports or events). Subtract one hour for Central and Mountain times. Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday By network MBS Returning series: *''30 Rock'' (moved from NBC) *''The 80s'' *''2021'' *''Agents'' *''Agents: NYC'' *''America's Best'' *''First Family'' *''The Great Tribulation'' *''The Island'' *''The Johnstons'' *''Julia Way'' *''Justice'' *''Newcrest'' *''Portland'' *''Precinct'' *''Studio A13'' *''Subway'' New series: *''Liam Jones'' *''Terror'' Not returning from 2011-12: *''1963'' *''The Dorm'' *''Irreconcilable Differences'' *''LA General'' *''The McCarvilles'' Renewals and cancellations Full season pickups *''2021—Picked up for two additional episodes on October 23, 2015, for a total of 24 episodes. An additional hour was added onto the finale on April 6, 2016, bringing the total to 25 episodes. *Liam Jones—Picked up for a 23-episode full season on October 23, 2015. An additional episode was ordered on December 3, 2015, bringing the order to 24 episodes. Renewals *30 Rock—Renewed for a ninth season on November 26, 2015. *The 80s—Renewed for a third and fourth season on March 13, 2016. *Agents—Renewed for a sixth season on November 26, 2015. *Agents: NYC—Renewed for a third season on May 8, 2016. *America's Best—Renewed for a tenth season on May 10, 2016. *First Family—Renewed for a fifth season on April 12, 2016. *The Great Tribulation—Renewed for a sixth and final season on May 8, 2015. *The Island—Renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2016. *The Johnstons—Renewed for a fourth season on April 12, 2016. *Justice—Renewed for a third season on February 2, 2016. *Liam Jones—Renewed for a second season on May 8, 2016. *Portland—Renewed for a sixth and final season on May 8, 2016. *Precinct—Renewed for a fifth season on February 2, 2016. *Studio A13—Renewed for a third season on May 8, 2016. *Subway—Renewed for a fourth season on April 12, 2016. *Terror—Renewed for a second season on November 26, 2015. Cancellations/series endings *2021—It was announced on May 8, 2015 that the fifth season would be the final season. The series concluded on May 19, 2016. *Julia Way—Canceled on May 8, 2016, after two seasons. *Newcrest''—Canceled on May 8, 2016, after five seasons.